


When Jane met Bucky

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Awesome Jane Foster, Civil War, F/M, Jane is not a biologist, Jane is not an engineer, Jane loves Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time Jane lets Captain America con her into helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jane met Bucky

“You’re the only one we know that can help,” he said. 

“You’re the only one we can trust,” he said. 

This is the last time she left Captain freaking America con her into helping him. Underneath that all American good guy charm, was a sneaky, manipulative, man with a plan. And if he tried to tell you otherwise, it was all lies. 

Tensions were high within The Avengers inner circle, and with Thor back in Asgard doing God knows what, she was caught in the middle of it. Tony thinks if he can get her on his side, it could sway Thor’s allegiance, and Steve thinks if he can get her on his side, well, she’s not sure what he thinks actually. Darcy calls him a smooth talker, Jane is inclined to agree. 

The man in the vice didn’t scare her, per say, more like he broke her heart. He looked really lost, and beat up, and confused, and aware. 

And sexy.

Jane catches herself briefly, not knowing where that last part came from. “I’m not sure what you want me to do. What do you want me to do? I don’t know anything about this, Steve! I’m an astrophysicist, not an engineer! I’m not THAT kind of doctor!”

“Jane, you’re the only one on our side. You’re all we’ve got,” Steve’s blue eyes glistened. 

“I’m on no one’s side! I don’t even know what’s going on Steve! Who is he?!”

The man in the vice stared at her intently, a slight smirk on his lips, before his blue eyes glaze over again. 

“Bucky. That’s Bucky, Jane. We found him here. Hydra I think. Those damn bastards. I can’t get rid of them! He needs,” his voice breaks with emotion, and he stares at his friend. “He needs help. I can’t help him.”

“Bruce?”

“AWOL.”

Jane sighs a deep sigh, and walks toward the man in the voice, noticing him watch her like a hawk. He looks at her like he knows her. Like he’s seen her before. As she gets closer his breathing quickens, and she stops. “Is he dangerous?”

Sam responds with a shrug. “We don’t know.”

“Is he armed?”

“He’s not armed. We searched him.”

“You know how to get him out of this thing.”

“Cap’s going to pry it apart.”

She turns and looks at the man again. “You’re name is Bucky?”

His eyes look at her, wide, and panicky. “My mission.”

She kneels in front of him, “Your mission? What does that mean?”

“You were my mission. I failed my mission. Iced. Locked up.”

“I was your mission?”

“Target.”

“I’m a target?”

“My target.”

“You were supposed to kill me,” she snaps a look at Steve who gasps. “Why were you supposed to kill me?”

“Knew too much. Too much power. Other worlds. God’s. Can’t kill him. Kill you.”

“Who’s him?”

“The god.”

“Thor?”

“My mission. I failed my mission.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Bucky.”

“Don’t put me on ice again.”

“I won’t. I promise. I just need to know what you know, what you remember. I need to know that if we get you out of this thing, you won’t hurt me. I need to know if you’ll let me help you.”

“Why would you help me?”

“Because Steve is my friend, and you’re his friend. I help my friends.”

“I’m your friend?”

“You can be, yes. If you want to be.”

“You’re too beautiful to be a friend.”

“Thanks,” she grimaces, “I think.”

Steve steps in, arms folded, he had his Captain America face on, as Darcy would say. The two have only been together for two weeks. She’s not sure if Darcy even knew what that face meant.

“Bucky, do you know where you are?”

“No.”

“Do you, know who you are.”

“Smithsonian.”

“You’ve been there,” Jane questions as she touches the arm in the vice, and he flinches. She sits back shocked. “Can you feel that?”

“Hurts like hell, Doll.” 

“Did you fight?”

“Got knocked out. That’s all I remember.”

She turns to his arm again. “Can you clench your hand? How can you feel that? That’s amazing.”

He stares at her, some kind of amusement on his face, and Steve breathes a sigh of relief, and Sam pats his shoulder. “Told you. Thor’s girl has a way with strays.”

“You barely know Thor.”

“I’ve read the files!”

“This isn’t just some prosthetic, this is some high tech arm, Steve. How is this connected? He can feel it. He can move it. He can grab, clench, pull. It must be connected to some nerve groups, and I have no idea what the hell I’m talking about because I haven’t take biology since Junior year!”

“Jane,” Steve steps forward.

“No. Steve! This is so far advanced. He’s hurt. He needs help! He needs out of this thing!”

Steve pulls her to him. “Shh. It’s ok. We’ll get him out, and we’ll get him help. But you being here. That’s the most he’s talked since we found him. You did well.”

Bucky watches them through hooded eyes, dizziness from hunger swaying in and out. The girl was beautiful. His mission was beautiful. To take away such beauty. 

“You his girl, doll?”

Steve stares at him, amused. “She’s a friend, Buck.”

“Get your hands off my girl, punk.”

Jane squeaks “I’m not your girl.”

“You will be.” 

“I’m not sure what that means.”

She watches as Steve walks to him, and whispers a few words that she can’t make up, Bucky nods, and closes his eyes, as if ready for the pain to come. 

The vice, strong, but not as strong as Steve. He winds up pulling it apart, releasing the arm, and Bucky stumbles to the floor, gasping for breath, holding onto his shoulder, and Jane runs up to him, followed by Steve and Sam. “We need to get him out of here. It’s not safe. They’ll be back.”

“We have no base Jane. We can’t go back to the tower, that’s Tony’s domain.”

“Damn and his government issues. There must be some place.”

Steve looks at Sam and Sam shrugs. “Barton?”

“I don’t want to put them at risk. His wife just had the baby.”

“Barton has a wife?” Jane looks up. 

“Long story.”

“I don’t care where we go. He needs food, and sleep.”

“You gonna hand feed me, doll? I’d like that.”

“Bucky, stop hitting on her! She’s one of those girls who can kick your ass.”

“Just having fun.”  
“We’ll call Barton. He can fly a bird here remote, and get us out quickly,” Steve looks at his phone. “I can’t call though. My phone is off. It’s tapped.”

He finds Jane staring at Bucky’s arm in confused fascination. “You know. If I could take some of this apart, I’m sure I could figure out how it works.”

Bucky looks terrified. Steve just laughs.


End file.
